Heroic Sacrifice/Gallery
Images Stephen Hart Sacrifice.png|Stephen Hart sacrifice himself giving to devour by predators to save others. Matoro's Sacrifice.png|Matoro's sacrifice his own life to bring Mata Nui back to life. Schermafbeelding_2013-03-02_om_02.05.54.png|Leatherhead sacrificing himself and jumped into the Kraang's portal closing it. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker sacrificing his life to save his son Luke from Darth Sidious. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8885.jpg|Kerchak sacrificing his life to save Tarzan. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Meg pushing Hercules out of a falling pillar's way, being crushed underneath it herself. File:Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save Rockwell. Untitled-01-12-46.jpg|Emmet Brickowski sacrificing himself to save the Master Builders. Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa.png|Anna sacrificing herself to save her sister from the evil Prince Hans. Baymax's Noble Choice.jpg|Baymax sacrificing himself to get Hiro and Abigail to safety before the portal destroys itself. Bing Bong fading.jpg|Bing Bong sacrificing his existence in order for Joy to make it back to headquarters. Transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-16367.jpg|Jetfire sacrifices himself by tearing out his spark in order for Optimus Prime to use his parts to defeat The Fallen. Kevin Flynn sacrificing.jpg|Kevin Flynn sacrificing his own life to defeat Clu. exor8.jpg|Damien Karras sacrificing his own life to save Regan MacNeil from Pazuzu. Sora's_Sacrifice_02_KH.png|Sora stabbing himself with Ansem's Keyblade in order to release Kairi and the rest of the princesses' hearts. Piccolo's Decision.jpg|Piccolo deciding to stay on Earth and die in order to permanently destroy the Black-Star Dragonballs. File:GokuSacrifice.Ep.188.png|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save the Earth. Alister's sacrificing.jpg|Alister sacrificing by pushing switch to save Ratchet and The Great Clock from out of control. Betadron's sacrifice.JPG|Betadron sacrificing himself to escape from the portal in order to stop Mechtavius Destroyer from getting on Volcano Island. Blue_Eyes_Shining_Dragon.jpg|Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon sacrificing himself to kill Anubis in order to save the world from cataclysm. Private-sacrifice.png|Private sacrificing himself to save the penguins with his immeasurable cuteness. IMG_2215.JPG|Molly sacrifice her own life by doing her last mission to beat the Metarex before her death. ash-turned-to-stone-fb.jpg|Ash Ketchum having sacrificed his own life to end the battle and save the Pokémon, dies as he is hit by Mew and Mewtwo's attacks. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Skids taking a shot of Comic Rust fired by Sentinel Prime that was meant for Bumblebee. dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg|When Charlie Barkin's life watch was sinking in the water, Charlie manages to get Anne Marie to safety. But when he dives down to retrieve the watch, it fills up with water and stops working, as this led to Charlie dying in the process. womderwoman-movie-screencaps.com-14399.jpg|Steve Trevor sacrificing himself in the process while he pilots the bomber carrying the gas to a safe altitude and detonates it. 8a68fc5dfc3b24b2a0215ba2c154b85971fca713_hq.jpg|Pops sacrificing himself along with Anti-Pops into the sun. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-14097.jpg|Yondu sacrificing himself to save Peter. Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow sacrifices to save the Mane Six from The Storm King. Monster_Buddies_animated.gif|Centipeetle's sacrificing herself for Steven. ThBGM9HCS5.jpg|Arnold removes his space helmet and is instantly frozen, showing what will happen to Janet if she stays on Pluto. nuxsacrifice.png|Nux crashes the War Rig to close off the pass and kill Rictus. Category:Galleries